Adam Carolla
|hometown = Los Angeles, California |knownfor = Comedian, actor & podcaster |season = Dancing with the Stars 6 |partner = Julianne Hough |place = 9th |highestscore = 21 (Tango) |lowestscore = 15 (Foxtrot) |averagescore = 18.5 }} Adam Carolla is a celebrity from season 6 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Adam Carolla was born in North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. His father, Jim Carolla, was a psychologist of Italian heritage, and his mother, Kris (born McCall), was of Irish heritage. The two separated when Adam was young. Carolla was not given a middle name by his parents; on his driver's license application he listed his middle name as "Lakers" as a joke. The application was processed without notice, and the name still appears as Adam Lakers Carolla to this day. His maternal step-grandfather was screenwriter László Görög, who wrote The Mole People. Adam was raised in the North Hollywood neighborhood of Los Angeles. He attended Colfax Elementary School, Walter Reed Junior High, and North Hollywood High School. Carolla did not receive his high school diploma until years later as it was held by the school until a library fine was paid. Carolla can be seen paying off the book and receiving his diploma in an episode of his 2005 television show, The Adam Carolla Project. During his earlier years, Carolla played Pop Warner football for seven years; he later suggested that being involved in sports saved him from a chaotic home life. During his senior year at North Hollywood High School, Carolla distinguished himself in football. In December 1981, he was named to the First Team Offensive Line, Central Valley League, one of eight leagues at the time in the LA City Section of the California Interscholastic Federation. He began living on his own at the age of eighteen. He briefly attended Los Angeles Valley College, a community college, where he was placed on academic probation before dropping out to work in a series of jobs, including carpet cleaner, carpenter, boxing instructor, and traffic school instructor. Although broke, Carolla, his friends, and roommates owned a 1963 Cadillac limousine. In the early 1990s, Carolla studied improvisational comedy with The Groundlings and was a member of the ACME Comedy Theatre troupe. Radio In 1994, Carolla volunteered his services as a boxing trainer to prepare Jimmy Kimmel for a bout being staged by KROQ-FM's morning radio program Kevin and Bean. Kimmel was a regular on the show as "Jimmy the Sports Guy" and he was set to fight another KROQ personality in a boxing exhibition which was being billed as the "Bleeda in Reseda." Carolla parlayed this opportunity into a long-running friendship and business partnership with Kimmel as well as a recurring role on Kevin and Bean as cranky woodshop teacher, Mr. Birchum. Loveline In October 1995, after being signed to the William Morris Agency by Mark Itkin, Carolla was offered the job of co-hosting the radio call-in show Loveline. His co-hosts were the physician Drew Pinsky ("Dr. Drew") and Riki Rachtman. Carolla received the offer after Pinsky heard him on Kevin and Bean (Rachtman left the show the following year). Loveline is broadcast on KROQ-FM in Los Angeles and is syndicated nationwide on the Westwood One radio network. While the format of the program was primarily a call-in show where listeners would ask questions about sex and relationships, Carolla would often spend much of the show ranting about various topics, from fart jokes to extended parodies of radio morning shows, including mocking the format's penchant for useless and repetitive weather and traffic reports. In contrast to the reserved, thoughtful Pinsky, Carolla served as the loud, funny side of the show. Carolla's character was described by one reviewer as "a toned-down version of Howard Stern minus the huge ego". On September 25, 2001 Carolla and Jimmy Kimmel both had filled in for Howard Stern's head writer Jackie Martling after Martling's departure from the show in March 2001. Carolla had mentioned in various interviews and on his podcast that he was offered the job to replace Jackie Martling, but turned it down primarily due to Stern's show being located in New York as well as his commitment to Loveline. The Adam Carolla Show In October 2005, Carolla was announced as the host of a new morning radio show on the Infinity Broadcasting network. His new show would replace the popular syndicated Howard Stern Show (which was moving to satellite radio) in twelve of the 27 markets in which Stern had been broadcast including Los Angeles, Las Vegas, San Francisco, San Diego, Phoenix and Portland, Oregon. The Adam Carolla Show debuted in January 2006. In early 2009, actor Gerard Butler sat in and observed Adam Carolla on The Adam Carolla Show in order to prepare for his role in The Ugly Truth as the cynical and crass talk-radio host Mike Chadway allegedly based on Adam Carolla. On 18 February 2009, The Adam Carolla Show was canceled as part of a format switch at KLSX to AMP FM, a new top 40 station. The final show was Friday, 20 February 2009. The Adam Carolla Podcast Carolla started a daily podcast 23 February 2009, at his personal website, which would evolve into the ACE Broadcasting Network. The first Adam Carolla Podcast was downloaded more than 250,000 times in the initial 24 hours, and by the third podcast, it was the number one podcast on iTunes in both the U.S. and Canada. During the debut week, the Adam Carolla podcast recorded 1.6 million downloads. In the second week it recorded 2.4 million downloads. By the fourth episode of the second week, featuring former Adam Carolla Show sidekick Dave Dameshek, the show was downloaded more than 500,000 times Adam stated that bandwidth cost more than $9,000 a month as of May 2009. At the end of 2009, The Adam Carolla Podcast was selected by iTunes for its end-of-the-year awards as the Best Audio Podcast of 2009. On 18 May 2011, Carolla made the claim on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that The Adam Carolla Show had taken the Guinness World Record for the most downloaded podcast ever from Ricky Gervais after he claims it received 59,574,843 unique downloads from March 2009 to 16 March 2011. In a case that has been referred to as patent trolling, patent holding company Personal Audio sued, among others, Adam Carolla, claiming a patent on "an audio program and message distribution system in which a host system organizes and transmits program segments to client subscriber locations". Television 1999-2004 After co-hosting (with Dr. Drew) a television version of Loveline on MTV during the late 90s, Carolla began his first original television series with The Man Show, along with partner and close friend Jimmy Kimmel, on Comedy Central from 1999 to 2003. He left The Man Show at the same time as Kimmel, after having been reportedly offered $50,000 per episode to stay on. Carolla has continued his work with Kimmel as a writer and guest on Jimmy Kimmel Live! He also appeared on an episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast around this time. Carolla and partner Daniel Kellison are the heads of Jackhole Productions. The two created the television show Crank Yankers for Comedy Central, which revived the Mr. Birchum character. (The show premiered in 2002 on Comedy Central and returned to MTV2 9 February 2007, running again until 30 March 2007. The show screened in Australia on SBS Television and The Comedy Channel between 2003 and 2008.) 2005-2008 From August 2005 to November 2005, Carolla hosted the talk show Too Late with Adam Carolla on Comedy Central. Also in 2005, Carolla was featured in a home remodeling program called The Adam Carolla Project wherein he and a crew of old friends renovated his childhood home. The thirteen episodes aired on the cable channel TLC (The Learning Channel) from October through December 2005. The house was then sold for 1.2 million dollars. In 2006, Carolla appeared on the special summer series Gameshow Marathon as a celebrity panelist on the Match Game episode. On 16 June 2008 Carolla was selected to host a pilot of an American version of the popular BBC show Top Gear for NBC. In December 2008, NBC decided not to pick up the show. 2009 to Present On 21 February 2009, a day after his Los Angeles-based morning radio show was canceled — as part of a format change at KLSX-FM — CBS ordered a comedy pilot starring the actor/comedian. Ace in the Hole was to star Carolla as a husband and father who works as a driving instructor. Carolla created and wrote the pilot with Kevin Hench (Jimmy Kimmel Live!). Carolla stated that Pamela Adlon was to play his wife and Windell Middlebrooks of the Miller High Life commercial fame will play his best friend. During his 30 March 2009, podcast, Carolla briefly described the show as being "All in the Family, essentially," with Carolla playing a similar role to that of Archie Bunker. On the 23 July 2009, episode of The Adam Carolla Podcast, Carolla announced that CBS was not picking up the pilot for the 2009 season, "in any way, shape or form." On 22 October 2009, it was reported in Variety that Carolla had struck a deal with NBC to produce a half-hour pilot for a sitcom. The report was later confirmed 4 January 2010, and was the first comedy pilot ordered by NBC for the season. The untitled project, written by Carolla and Kevin Hench, was a single-camera endeavor that starred Carolla as a contractor and father who attempts to rebuild his life after his wife leaves him. Carolla was set to executive produce the NBC project along with frequent collaborators Kimmel and Hench, as well as his agent James "Babydoll" Dixon, Jon Pollack from 30 Rock, Gail Berman, Daniel Kellison, and Lloyd Braun. Universal Media Studios, BermanBraun, and Carolla and Jimmy Kimmel's own Jackhole Industries. On the 13 February 2010 episode of Carolla's CarCast podcast, he broke the news that The History Channel had picked up Top Gear US, which NBC had decided against in 2008. On the 26 March 2010, episode of CarCast, Carolla said that he would not be co-hosting Top Gear US because of scheduling conflicts with his NBC sitcom project. In June 2010, Carolla said that his NBC pilot had not been picked up and was now "dead." Premiering 19 February 2012, Carolla was also one of the contestants in the twelfth season of NBC's The Celebrity Apprentice. He was fired in Week 4, because Mr. Trump perceived that Carolla did not utilize Andretti's car background during a Buick presentation, even though it was clear that Andretti did not like public speaking. Carolla's The Car Show debuted on Speed TV 13 July 2011. Appearing Wednesdays at 10 pm Eastern, it featured Carolla as the host, along with Dan Neil, John Salley, and Matt Farah. It had a format similar to Top Gear, mixing car reviews, tests and humor. The show was initially met with largely positive reviews from car enthusiasts and comedy fans. Talk show host and comedian Jay Leno called The Car Show "a lot of fun." The Car Show was cancelled after one season, after undergoing format changes due to low ratings, as Carolla mentioned on his podcast 13 January 2012. Catch a Contractor is a non-scripted, original series on Spike, hosted by Adam Carolla along with "no-nonsense contractor" Skip Bedell and his wife, investigator Alison Bedell. Together they expose crooked contractors and seek retribution for wronged homeowners. The show premiered 9 March 2014, to 1.2 million viewers, the largest audience for a series debut on Spike since Coal in March 2011. Voice Acting Carolla has also done voice acting on cartoons, including Commander Nebula on the Disney animated series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Death on Family Guy (replacing Norm Macdonald) and Spanky Ham on Drawn Together. He was also the voice of a police officer, Wynchell, who was also an éclair, in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. In 2008 and 2009, he was the spokesperson for T.G.I. Friday's. Film In 2003, he appeared in Windy City Heat as himself. In 2006, Carolla finished work on The Hammer, a semi-autobiographical independent film he co-wrote and co-produced, in which he stars opposite Heather Juergensen. The film is based loosely on his own life and is filmed at a gym he helped build with his co-star, Ozzie, played by Oswaldo Castillo, his friend in real life whom he met while building the gym when they both worked in construction. The film made its world premiere at the 2007 Tribeca Film Festival in New York City and shortly thereafter received a positive review in Variety. The film was released 21 March 2008. The film is rated 80% on Rotten Tomatoes. Adam made a short appearance in Jeff Balis' Still Waiting... (a sequel to Waiting...) playing a pick-up artist guru. Adam helped write an unproduced screenplay for a movie entitled Deaf Frat Guy: Showdown at Havasu. He is the voice of Virgil in the independent short film Save Virgil. In July 2013, Carolla used crowdfunding for Road Hard; a film he directed and starred in, about the lives of aging road comics. Adam confirmed through a press conference that the film will co-star David Alan Grier, Illeana Douglas, Diane Farr, and Larry Miller. It had limited theatrical release in the United States. It is interesting to note that several minutes of the credits are devoted to listing the names of those who helped crowdfund the movie. Carolla also directed the documentary Winning: The Racing Life of Paul Newman on the 35-year car racing career of Paul Newman. The documentary showcases Newman's racing life as both a prolific driver and owner. Books Carolla and Drew Pinsky co-wrote (with Marshall Fine) the self-help book The Dr. Drew and Adam Book: A Survival Guide to Life and Love, published in 1998. The book is a compilation of some of the advice the pair compiled while producing Loveline. In November 2010, Carolla's In Fifty Years We'll All Be Chicks... And Other Complaints from an Angry Middle-Aged White Guy was published by Crown Archetype and debuted at number eight on the New York Times Best Seller list for hardcover non-fiction 23 November 2010. The book was compiled from rants Carolla had delivered on his radio show and podcast along with some new material and was dictated to and ghost-written by Mike Lynch. Carolla published a short, illustrated e-book entitled Rich Man, Poor Man in January 2012. The book details some similarities in the experiences of the very rich and the very poor which are not shared by the middle class. The book was illustrated by Michael Narren. Carolla's book Not Taco Bell Material was published by Crown Archetype 12 June 2012. It climbed the New York Times bestseller list and received widespread praise for its satirical humor and honest, self-deprecating style. In President Me: The America That's in My Head, Carolla presents the comedian's fantasy of the United States with him at the helm. When asked in separate interviews, both before and after the book's release, about whether the "if-I-were-king" critique of America was a serious piece, he said it's both: "Well, there's a lot of jokes in it, but you know, it's like... Well, if you have a fat friend you may make a lot of fat jokes about your fat friend, but he's still fat". Carolla's latest book is Daddy, Stop Talking!: And Other Things My Kids Want but Won't Be Getting, in which he uses the meme of modern parenting as a general theme for his humorous insights into modern life. Carolla spells out what adults must do if they don’t want to have to support their kids forever. Using his own childhood as a cautionary tale, and touting the pitfalls of the kind of helicopter parenting so pervasive today. Personal Life On 28 September 2002, Carolla married Lynette Paradise. Lynette gave birth to their first children, twins Natalia and Santino "Sonny" Richard Carolla 7 June 2006. On The Adam Carolla Show, Adam repeatedly mentioned the birth was originally scheduled for 6 June, but that he and Lynette decided to push it back one day as to avoid the symbolic 666 (06–06–06). Carolla is a part owner of Amalfi, an Italian restaurant in Los Angeles. Carolla won the 2013 Pro/Celebrity Race as a professional and the 2012 Pro/Celebrity Race at the Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach as an amateur. The race was run 14 April 2012 and was broadcast on Speed TV. In 2013, Carolla again competed in the Toyota Grand Prix race, this time he raced as a pro-driver. Carolla finished first in the Pro category in the 2013 race Carolla has previously participated in the race in 2010 and 2003. He finished ninth among 19 racers (fifth among the ten celebrities) in 2010 despite being regarded as a pre-race favorite. He is also a serious automobile collector with over 20 cars. His collection includes several Lamborghinis from the 1960s and early 1970s, including two Miuras (of 764 examples ever produced), one of which he has loaned to the Petersen Automotive Museum in Los Angeles, two 400GT 2+2s (of 247 units produced) and a 1965 350GT (one of 135 built). At least one Ferrari and Aston Martin and several vintage race cars round out the collection. Carolla conceived the fortified wine cocktail 'Mangria' (a pun on sangria), which later became commercialized with the Napa Valley-based Patio Wine Company as a partner. Dancing with the Stars 6 On the 18 February 2008 broadcast of his radio show, Carolla announced that he would be one of the contestants on the next season of Dancing with the Stars. Later in the broadcast, it was revealed to Adam that his partner would be Julianne Hough. He was voted off the 8 April 2008 episode after his performance of the Paso Doble, after incorporating a demonstration of unicycle riding in his dance routine. Scores Gallery Adam-Julianne-Promo6.jpg AdamCarolla-Promo6.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Actors Category:Comedians